Thriller Nights
by newage416
Summary: Something magical has happened at Camp Half Blood. The Hecate cabin's latest spell backfired, and the camp is experiencing their worst fears. They only have a week to reverse the affect before midnight on Halloween, or the camp will forever be haunted. Set after TLO and before TLH. Not a Return of the Olympians sequel, sorry.
1. Early morning nightmares

**A/N: Hey guys, remember me?**

**Percy: No**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway, this is one of the many short stories mentioned in Return of the Olympians (For those of you who haven't heard of me, read it) anyway; I think you'll like this. I hope this will be finished by Halloween. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**P.S. This is before Return of the Olympians, so there isn't Thalico and no Cody James.**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Well, when you're a demigod daughter of Athena, things don't always work your way. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. It's been three months since the Titan War ended, and we all are in peace. Monsters haven't showed up in a while, although, I haven't been at camp for a while. At least, since _that _accident happened at camp. Oh, haven't heard about it? Awesome.

Ok, I guess I should tell you what happened last month. Well, it started like this…

Flashback…

* * *

I woke up to a groaning Malcolm. He is groaning because he decided to challenge Percy to a sword fight yesterday, and it didn't go so well. Let me say this, Malcolm needed the whole Apollo cabin to help him out of the tree.

He looked at me with a disgusted face. "Tell me again, why are you dating that sea spawn?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "A better question is, why did you challenge him when you and I both know that he is the best swordsman in the last 300 years?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Mom doesn't like it, especially since he embarrassed Zeus," he said.

I shook my head. "Let it go Malcolm. Last thing I need is you trying to disown me or something stupid."

He smirked at me, and walked off to the showers. Let me make a few things clear. I am currently dating the great Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. He is the son of Poseidon, and the only mortal that has ever given up immortality. Better yet, he refused immortality from Zeus, King of the Gods. My mom is the wisdom goddess, and if you're like Seaweed Brain, she is Athena.

She hates his guts, especially since we started dating. When the war ended, Zeus offered him immortality and a chance to become a god. To everyone's surprise, he refused to become a god. To me, that's the first time anyone has ever refused a gift that grand. He did, however, ask that minor gods and goddess be recognized and given their own cabins at camp. Even Hades has a cabin now.

Soon, all my other siblings slowly got up and proceeded to the showers. I wasn't really woken up, so I grabbed a book off the shelf and began to read. Will Solace gave me a prophecy book a few weeks back. It has prophecies from the past three thousand years. From the Trojan War to the prophecy Rachael made after Percy's birthday. It goes something like this:

_Seven Half Bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death._

What worries me is that this prophecy was made directly after the end of the Titan War. I guessed that it won't happen in our lifetime, but I wasn't so sure. What is strange about this prophecy book is that there was one that was made way directly after the Trojan War. It was something like this:

_A plot discovered at a final stand,_

_The world ruled by a single hand._

_Trials await the unknown force,_

_To steer the world back on course._

_A beast will rise, a shadow will fall,_

_A battle to be fought by all._

I never heard that prophecy before. Rachael never knew about that prophecy either, and she's the oracle. Anyway, I was about to finish the prophecy that foretold the end of Rome when there came a knock on the door. Probably Percy. I fixed my hair and put on a fresh camp shirt. I opened the door and there was Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. Her black hair and purple eyes were new to the camp. So many new children here.

She wore the finest robes in camp. To me, she looked like she might've been the oracle. Her robes were black and purple with a coat of arms on her tunic. In the middle of the coat, there was a raven spreading its wings. On her belt, there was a stick, which I later found out was a wand. Strange though, because it's a branch from a unicorn's horn.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, Annabeth, you busy?" she asked.

"Not really. What's wrong, the Stolls put more chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I need help with something."

A few minutes later, I found myself in the Hecate cabin. There were shrunken heads propped on the wall, vials and beakers of bubbling liquids, and a few dream catchers. (**Can anyone explain those?**) The beds were all in a circle surrounding a bit cauldron. Lou Ellen's sisters were standing there comparing different ingredients. All I saw were rat's tails and bat's eyes. Uh oh.

One of them looked at me, and sighed. "Thank gods. Annabeth, do you have a spell book in the Athena cabin?" she asked.

Insert question mark on my head. You know, in those cartoons, the character, whenever they got confused, there would usually be a question mark over their head or something like that. I don't know, Percy tried to get me to watch a cartoon a few weeks ago. "I thought you have them."

She shook her head. "We are working with a special spell, and we need a new book. I'd figure you came across a special spell book," she said.

I thought about it for a moment. As a matter of fact, we did have spell book in there. I keep forgetting to bring it over to them to use. I nodded and quickly ran off to my cabin to get her spell book. It was a brown leather book with silver pages. I read that thing from front to back 85 times. I know every spell and its required ingredients. It's a good thing I wasn't eating anything when I read page 276.

I grabbed the book from the shelf and leapt over Malcolm, who was grabbing his sword from under his bed. "Hey, where are you going with that book?" he asked.

"Returning it to the Hecate cabin!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I jogged past Chiron, who was waking up any stragglers. Percy was staggering out of his cabin with a white shirt and shorts. I tried getting him to wear black, but he didn't like going to the mall. I gave up and we left without burning anything to the ground. Strange huh?

Anyway, I slowed down and walked into the Hecate cabin. Lou was fighting with her brother over a beaker of a blue liquid. I raised a concerned eyebrow and held up the book.

At that point, Lou was tugging at her brother's hair. She took one quick look at me, and let go. "Thank gods you have it. Have you read it?"

"No," I lied.

She narrowed her eyes at the book. I smiled sheepishly and handed her the book. She quickly turned to the back of the book, and pulled out a page. Weird, I never noticed that page.

"OK girls, two teaspoons of dragonfly blood," Lou called out.

One of the girls grabbed a vial of a green liquid and dumped it into the cauldron. "Five fly eyes and a scorpion tongue."

Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, and dunk. I saw the various body parts drop into the waters. It quickly turned green, and it fit the mood perfectly. Next week is Halloween, and they were getting ready for the main event. "Minotaur fur and a teaspoon of Hell Hound drool."

Disgusting, but they poured the ingredients into the pot. "Finally, two vials of Ichor from Kronos, and human blood."

The boy grabbed three vials. Two of them were gold while the other was blue. "Isn't blood red?" I asked.

Lou nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked.

I pointed at the blue vial, and Lou's eyes widened. "Since when is blood blue? Chris, put that back and get another vial," she commanded.

The boy, known as Chris looked puzzled. "This is human blood. And our only vial," he said. "Unless someone here wants to donate blood."

Everyone looked at me. Crap. "Annabeth, please?" Lou asked.

I gulped. Seeing blood was never a problem, but to willingly shed blood is another. I sighed and pulled out my dagger. I cut the palm of my hand, and let my blood drop into the cauldron. The color turned from green to black. Everyone's eyes widened, but Chris poured the Ichor to finish the potion. The gold turned the black into blue in an instant.

"Um, Lou, was the potion supposed to turn black?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The only time a potion turns black is when we made it wrong," she said. She turned to her siblings. "We put the fish guts in the potion, right?"

Everyone nodded. "And the shards of Aphrodite's mirror, right?"

Everyone nodded again. Lou smiled, but froze. "And drakon's blood, right?"

Everyone nodded, but Chris' eyes widened. "Dragon or drakon?"

Everyone froze. "Drakon, like the one Clarisse killed during the Titan war," she clarified.

"Uh oh."

Suddenly, all the candles in the cabin went out. Thunder boomed outside, shaking the windows. The got cold, and my blood continued to fall. Something wasn't right. Whenever they performed spells and concocted potions, nothing like this happened. At least, I don't think so.

The room turned from cold to warm, and my blood stopped flowing. My wound sealed itself, and the potion shimmered with the color of the sea. I sighed with relief, and turned to Lou. "Something like this never happened before. You should rest Annabeth, at least until this passes. Girls, and Chris, let's go over the steps again."

I turned and walked out of the cabin. While I walked out of the cabin, I could hear everyone screaming at Chris about adding the wrong blood to the potion.

The minute I left the cabin, I was stopped by Percy. He was wearing an orange tank top and denim jeans. He wore Converse shoes and a headband on his forehead. It was gold, kinda like the Ichor he shed when he fought Kronos. Oh Seaweed Brain.

"Hey Wise Girl, you're late for breakfast," he said.

I smirked. "You don't think I don't know that, Seaweed Brain?"

He smirked, and picked me up. I absolutely hate that because I have no control as to where I am going. "Put me down, Percy Jackson!" I screamed.

I heard Percy chuckle, so I started to pound at his chest. Bad idea. My hand felt like it was about to break because of that Achilles Curse. I even started kicking at his weak spot to get him to let me down. No, not his Achilles Heel, his 'Down under'.

Still, he wouldn't let me go. Suddenly I realized something. We passed his cabin a while back, and the only view Percy has from his cabin is the beach. Son of a Minotaur, he's going to throw me into the water.

Dawning with realization, I started to kick harder. "PERSEUS JACKSON, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX—"

Before I could finish, I heard a loud screaming coming from the Pavilion. I heard Malcolm scream the loudest. "Spi-spi-pi-i-i-i-SPIDERS!"

Uh oh, and get this, it's Monday. Percy quickly let me down, and I unsheathed my dagger. Percy uncapped Riptide, and we ran to the Pavilion. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know in your reviews. The prophecy up there is mine, and may be revealed in my Return of the Olympians sequel. Remember, there is no Cody James, and Thalico is only a dream.  
**

**Annabeth: Wait a minute, did Malcolm scream spiders?**

**Me: Probably. You're going to have to wait and see. Review!**


	2. Spiders, spiders, and spiders oh my

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those kind reviews. Remember, it's going to be a while before we get back to the future. I'm probably going to start the Thalico quest after this story is done. Maybe a little fun before that happens.**

**Annabeth: I don't like where this is going.**

**Percy: I don't like how our lives are going, but at least I have someone to travel with.**

**Annabeth: Aw, thanks Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: I was talking about Riptide.**

**Annabeth: -_- **

**Me: The carnage will be skipped. Until then, enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO. Maybe I could inherit it. Probably not.**

* * *

Percy POV:

After we heard Malcolm scream like a little girl, Annabeth and I ran off to the pavilion. Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. I am a 16 year old son of Poseidon, and Hero of Olympus. To you mortals, you may think that I am crazy like Dionysus. Well, what you mortals don't know is that we are the secret protectors of your world and ours. Maybe I've said too much; let's just get back to the story.

When we arrived to the pavilion, it was an Athenian nightmare. Spiders as far as the eye could see. They were coming from everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Cracks in the architecture, under rocks, and from cereal bowls. Malcolm ran by with a huge spider on his head, and two medium sized ones on his back.

"HELP! SPIDERS! HELP!" he screamed as he jumped over a table.

Chiron was busy stomping spiders, but whenever he squashed one spider, three more would grow from its blood. Almost like a hydra, but it was worse. One of Annabeth's new sisters, I think her name is Jenny, was busy using a hammer to squash them. She was brave for a child of Athena, especially when she is facing something like spiders. Of course, no one was freaking out more, than the demigod that met the momma's eyes. That demigod just so happened to be Annabeth.

Upon seeing the spiders, she was freaking out mentally. How do I know this? Well, you could see it in her eyes. Oh her eyes are about as grey and stormy as a hurricane. When she saw the momma spider, well, Hades broke loose.

"Spi-spi-spi-s-sp-sp-sp-sp-SPIDER! HUGE HAIRY SPIDER!" she screamed.

Malcolm stopped running around, and when he saw the momma, the spider on his head was no big deal. "Huge, giant spider! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

You want to know how big that spider is. Remember Harry Potter with Arigog? Well, this spider was double his size, and just as dangerous. Its legs were so hairy, I wonder if Sasquatch is really a spider. Its eyes with hate and evil in them. Its pinchers could rival that giant crab I fought a few months ago. It even foamed in the mouth, which was really disgusting. Annabeth started hyperventilating and backed up slowly.

"Annabeth," I whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're still afraid of spiders, are you?"

She didn't even have time to smack me silly. She just nodded, and raised her knife. I smirked, and swung Riptide in a deadly arc.

For those mortals out there, no, I did not grab a wave and swing it in a deadly arc. When I was 12, Chiron gave me a Celestial Bronze sword with the word _Anuklosmos _written on the , Riptide. The one thing I hate about this sword is that it once belonged to Hercules, my ex-hero. I know what you're thinking. Why would you say he's your ex-hero? Well, I met his ex-girlfriend, who he left behind as he gathered the glory that made him immortal in the stars. Zoe Nightshade once told me that I am worthy to wield this sword.

Anyway, my sword's deadly arc split a spider in half. It screeched as it was sent to the Underworld, or wherever spiders go when they get stepped on. Annabeth was frozen in fear, probably because there is a spider on her back.

"P-P-Percy?"

I turned to her, and that spider was huge! It was about as big as a dinner plate. "G-g-g-get it off, please?"

I was about to swing my sword, but something else knocked it off. It was an arrow. A silver arrow with engraving on it. I couldn't read it, but I know who could shoot at that magnitude. I turned around, and there was Thalia and the Hunters standing at the brazier in ranks. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, his only child, and lieutenant of the Hunt of Artemis. If you're a male, don't approach Artemis. She hates males, well, except me. I think.

"Phoebe, see if you can take out the mother spider. Girls, set up a perimeter and take out as many of them as possible," she commanded.

Phoebe nodded to her and walked toward us. Phoebe is a black haired, grey-eyed second-in-command of the Hunters. Thalia told me some of the girls and their stories, although I don't think I should've heard them. Phoebe, well, her heart was broken beyond repair. Thalia told me that Phoebe once had a boyfriend about 100 years ago. Apparently, he was the greatest guy for her. He'd buy her flowers, stand up for her when other girls would mock her, and even be there when she thought she saw monsters in the forest.

One day, Phoebe was in school, and she caught her boyfriend with another girl. He tried lying, saying that it was sibling love, but I don't think siblings love each other that much. Phoebe ran away into the forest and found Artemis in an abandoned camp. She told her about her ex-boyfriend, and how he even tried to lie to get off the hook. Artemis gladly let her recruit, and she's been jumping from one rank to another ever since. Thalia even said that if she ever left the Hunt for any reason, she would be the new lieutenant.

Phoebe marched up to the mother spider and nocked an arrow. The momma spider looked at her like she was crazy for marching up to her. "Make thy day, eight-legged demon!" she announced.

I wonder if she was talking to the spider, or the mental image of her ex-boyfriend. The spider swung its legs, and Phoebe was sent across the camp. The girls nocked their arrows, and stared at the face of the mother spider. She snapped her fangs at the Hunters, and pounced.

Thinking quick, I ran toward the spider's extended legs, and slammed right into the bend. The momma spider stumbled, and silver arrows rained down on the momma spider. I quickly got up, and, with a deadly arc, amputated her leg.

It roared in pain, and fixed its eyes on me like I was lunch. _Ok, you die first!_ I heard her say.

I stepped back, and the momma spider lunged at me. I leapt out of the way as it landed. Its stub of a leg made it difficult for it to stand, but its eyes still bore into my soul. I looked around, and there was Annabeth swinging at lunging spiders, still buried in fear.

"Annabeth, a little help here!" I screamed at her. I quickly ducked when a web strand was suddenly fired at me.

She looked too wrapped up in her fear to hear me. Ugh, a rhyme. Anyway, I raised my sword, and the spider slowly retreated. _Cursed son of Poseidon!_

She slowly approached me. I stepped back, hoping that the gap would stay big. To taunt me, the momma spider snapped its pinchers at me, and I jumped.

I continued backing up until I found something hit my foot. I was sure that it was a baby spider trying to hold me down. I turned behind me, and there was a small rock. I looked up at the spider, and it was standing on its legs, ready to squash me. Oh the irony. Suddenly, I got an idea worthy of Athena. I placed my foot on the rock, and readied my sword.

_Prepare to die, son of Poseidon!_ I heard the momma spider say.

I smiled. "Hey, that's my line!"

Before she could question my comment, I jumped off of the rock and thrusted my sword into the neck of the momma spider. It roared in pain in my ear, and I twisted my sword so she would be sure to return to where she came from.

"Now!" I screamed.

The Hunters nocked their arrows, and fired at the momma spider. About thirty silver arrows pierced the spider's body, and its screech enveloped the entire camp like a blanket of terror.

Chiron was stomping spiders, only for them to multiply. Before his hoof touch one, it turned to ash, and blew away in the wind. He raised an eyebrow, and noticed more spiders turn black and into ash. Annabeth slashed at one, and fell dead at her feet. With her back turned for a second, a large spider lunged at her, and turned to dust with the cold blade of her knife.

Soon, all the spiders in camp turned to dust, and were blown away in the wind. All the spiders from under the tables, inside glasses of milk, and bowls of half-eaten cereal disappeared. All that was left was the momma spider, and her head was hanging on by a thread.

All the campers gathered around the giant spider. It was slowly dissolving, but managed to speak her first warning. _This is only the beginning, son of Poseidon. You all will suffer,_ she said.

Then, the shadows swallowed up the spider, and all that was left was its pincher, which was oozing with green poison. The camp didn't look too good. Some of the cabins were completely wrecked, a few campers were shrieking as they dusted themselves clean. An Aphrodite girl was screaming because she thought a spider messed up her hair, or broke her nail. Whatever.

Chiron whipped his tail, and trotted up toward the pincher. "So, no one is hungry anymore, right?

* * *

**A/N: Well, what'd you think of it? Let me know in your reviews, and if you have any suggestions, let me know via PM.**

**Percy: Who says via anymore?**

**Me: The author of this story, that's who**

**Annabeth: … … …**

**Me: I'm guessing she didn't like this chapter. Anyway, review.**

**P.S., On behalf of Percy, Sally, Annabeth, and everyone in the U.S., we all stand strong after the events of 9/11. 11 years since that horrible event, yet it brought out the true colors of the American Dream. We stood up out of the ashes, and we eventually found the man responsible for that one day of terror. When you go to bed tonight, remember that 11 years ago, the nation became one family, one people, and one heart. Our hearts and prayers go to the family of the victims. Please, have a pleasant day, and God bless.**

**-Unknown**


	3. Revelation and nightmare

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for staying tuned. 'Thriller Nights'. Yeah, I know I should've called it something different, but it fits with the rest of the story. Oh, you want me to shut up and let you continue reading the story right?**

**Annabeth: Please. I need to know more, you know what happens when you keep information from me and I want to know!**

**Percy: Uh oh, she stormed into my cabin and is typing a very detailed letter.**

**Me: Well tell her to calm down, and I will continue.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Thriller Nights, not the characters, events, people, or random demigod shenanigans. Wow, that's a real word.**

* * *

Third POV:

Everyone gathered in the Big House for their meeting. Percy, Annabeth (who was still a little freaked out because of the spider invasion) Travis and Conner, Thalia, Phoebe (who served as a representative of Artemis since Thalia was Zeus spawn), Katie, Lou Ellen, Clarisse, Drew, Jake Mason, Will Solace, and Pollux attended the meeting. They all sat around the Ping-Pong table, most of them in full battle armor. Chiron was pacing around the room, his hand buried in his beard like he was looking for something.

After a few moments of silence, Clarisse groaned. "Can we get this meeting started already?!" she announced.

Travis looked surprised. "So we weren't playing the Quiet Game?" he asked.

Clarisse face palmed herself. "No Travis, we were just using telepathy," she said sarcastically.

Travis turned to his brother. "Dude, that's awesome!"

Travis and Conner high fived each other, which lead to Clarisse face palming herself again. Chiron sighed, and turned to the campers. "Unless someone here angered Arachne, there is no way those spiders could've attacked us," he said.

Annabeth froze in fear. "Although, I highly doubt that it is Arachne is behind this. She would've killed someone instead of striking fear in our hearts," Chiron said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Or, this attack was only a diversion. She could've sent one of her eldest children to distract us while she plants nests all over camp," she said.

Now Annabeth went pale. Lou thought about it for a moment, and then gasped. "Um guys, I think I know what caused the spiders to attack," she said.

Everyone looked at her. "Annabeth, remember when we were working on our new spell earlier? I think something happened that caused the spiders to flip, especially around the Athena cabin."

She reached into her robes, and pulled out a leather book. "Annabeth found this book, and we needed it to test a Halloween spell for next week's party. Chris, our brother, accidentally put dragon's blood in the potion instead of drakon blood. The spell must've backfired, and the whole camp must be cursed," she said.

Realization dawned on Annabeth's face. "That's why the potion turned black when I put in my blood. The two don't mix. Hecate always said that dragon blood and human blood don't mix well, especially when she makes up new spells," she said.

Lou Ellen nodded. "What was the spell you used this morning?" asked Chiron.

Lou opened the book, and turned to the last page of the book. "It's a Bravery Spell. With Halloween coming around, everyone fears something, so we decided to make a spell that made everyone stand up to their fear for the whole night. Apparently, with dragon's blood, it created a brand new spell," she said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What curse are we dealing with?" he asked.

Lou sighed. "I don't know. I can talk to my sisters, and hopefully we can find something. Until then, the entire camp is cursed," she said.

Clarisse stood up. "It's probably nothing compared to the rhyming curse that the Apollo cabin placed on us a few months ago," she said, "Whatever this curse is, it's probably just a Spider Summoning curse or something like that."

Lou shook her head. "We know the ingredients for that curse. We never used it anyway, but we'll keep searching," she said.

Clarisse threw her hands up in frustration. Meanwhile, Drew was there, checking her nails when she realized that someone spoke earlier. "What were we talking about?" she asked.

Travis smiled. "We were talking about how getting rid of all that makeup will benefit everyone," he said.

Her eyes widened. She grabbed her purse, but she froze. She opened her purse, and all of her makeup, grooming kit, and all her beauty supplies were gone. She dropped her purse, and screamed a terrifying scream. Unfortunately, she screamed right into Percy's ear. "TRAVIS AND CONNER STOLL! I'LL SEND YOU BOTH INTO TARTARUS FOR STEALING MY MAKEUP!" she screamed in anger.

For the first time ever, they both looked stunned. "Bro, did you steal her makeup?" Conner asked.

Travis shook his head. "Me neither."

Drew got up and climbed over the table to strangle the Stoll brothers. Luckily, Percy grabbed her by her fist, and sat her back down on her chair. Brave, ain't he?

Chiron grumbled. "I have a theory that this spell is a Pure Fear spell of A.D. 66. Hecate and I were busy working on an advanced immortality spell when she accidentally brewed it. It took us three hundred years to contain it, but the counter spell is lost in time," he said, "I can't order a quest to Hecate though. If this is the Pure Fear spell, everyone in camp will be in danger by their worst fears. We need all the campers we can get."

Thalia stiffened. Percy gave her a sympathetic look. Thalia's biggest fear was heights, and Percy was the only one to know her secret. Surprisingly, not even the gods know her secret, or Ares would enjoy making her weak. "Everyone get to your cabins. I'm letting everyone have the rest of the month off, so get some rest. This next week will be Hades on our nerves," he said.

Everyone nodded, and left the Big House.

* * *

Thalia POV:

I was lying down on my bed in the Zeus cabin. The statue of my father stood proud in the middle of the room. Ever since Lou Ellen first heard said it was a Pure Fear spell, I've been getting flashes of what might happen. A flash of me standing on the Empire State Building made me jump. A vision of me riding a gargoyle and falling made me heart start racing. The sight of me sitting on the edge of Olympus scared me the most.

One vision made me jump. There I was on a plane. I felt like I was back in time because everyone's hair styles were crazy. This one lady had her hair look like it was a dog standing on its hind legs and begging. She was wearing a pink leather dress and black boots. I looked around, and a man and a woman were sitting down next to me. The man had black hair and blue eyes. The woman also had black hair, but she had sea blue eyes. She looked familiar, very familiar.

The man looked at me, and chuckled. "Nice threads. Where'd you get them?" he asked.

I looked down. My clothes looked fine. I decided to have my 'I heart Green Day' shirt on with black pants. The crown on my head was gone. Strange. "What's wrong with my 'threads'?"

The woman chuckled. "It's just strange. I've never heard of Green Day," she said.

My eyes widened. "Um, sir. What day is it?" she asked.

He handed me a newspaper, and my eyes widened. February 16th, 1982? Wait a minute; didn't Percy say something about his mom's parent's dying in a plane crash? "Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "You don't have a daughter named Sally, do you?"

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "How do you know my daughter?"

Before I could say anything, the plane lurched forward. I thought about it for a moment. What happened exactly? I remember Sally showing me the newspaper of the day her parent's died. It went nose first into the runway, and didn't pull up. I heard the engines roaring as they fell. Mrs. Jackson was holding on to her husband, who was muttering a prayer to God. I suddenly realized what happens next.

"…protect my daughter, send her a guardian to protect her, Amen," he finished.

And then, Hades happened. The sound of metal crunching on the ground, and the smell of fire burned in my nostrils. A bright glow enveloped me, and I found myself on my bed with Percy shaking me awake. That look of concern was plastered on his face. "Thalia? Thalia, wake up!" he shouted.

I suddenly shot up. My heart was still racing from what happened. The memory enveloped me, and I began to cry. I know, Thalia Grace never cries, but to be there when my cousin's mom's parents died, well, it wasn't easy.

"Thalia, what happened?" he asked.

I fell to the floor. "Annabeth! Annabeth, come quick!" he shouted.

I didn't want anyone else seeing me like this, but I couldn't hold it in. Behind my blurry vision, I saw Annabeth run in my cabin, and kneel next to me. "Thalia, what happened? Are you ok?" she asked.

I didn't want to, but I told them the vision I saw. The look on Percy's face was hurt. He looked like he knew what happened before I could say what happened. When I got to the part about his grandparents muttering a prayer to Sally, I saw tears develop in his eyes.

"My dad said he heard the same thing. He said that the next thing he knew, he was quietly helping my mom through her life. I'm sorry you had to experience that," he said.

Annabeth shook her head. "That spell as already gotten to you. Anyone else could have that nightmare right now," she said, "Do you need us to be here for you if something like this happens again?"

"No," I answered immediately. It's bad enough that I start crying, but for someone to be there, guarding me? Forget it, I guess. Percy patted me on the back, and they left my cabin. I looked up at the Zeus statue and I sighed.

"You didn't see that, did you?" I asked it.

A low rumble came from outside. "It's alright to act human sometimes, you know?"

A crash of thunder rattled my windows. "You know I'm right," I said.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I was talking to a statue of a statue. *Thunder* Fine! I'm talking to my dad through a statue. I actually felt a little happy, and that's when someone ruined it. In the distance, I heard a scream. I walked to my window, and looked outside. The scream came from the Artemis cabin. Say it with me. Uh oh.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you reviewers and PM'ers for, well, reviewing and PM'ing me. (: Anyway, I thought that Thalia seeing the death of Sally's parents needed to be there because she can see what really happened. RIP Mr. and Mrs. Jackson ): Well, please review to see who's nightmare comes true next.**

**Oh, and this message is for Annabeth. I'm pretty sure I am not a ****** ************ for keeping information. Look, I updated another chapter that sort of explains it. Use your Athena brain to figure it out! Thank you.**

**-Unknown**


	4. Ex-boyfriend's revenge

Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so…**

**Annabeth: We get it! You're sorry for being gone for so long! **

**Me: Yeah, that. I've had some complications in school, so I've been held up. To put you at ease, I've found a sequel, but to stay on schedule, I will skip the Thalico story until the sequel is complete.**

**Annabeth: YOU PROMISED THALICO!**

**Percy: Yeah, um, Annabeth is a bit angry because her school cut the architecture classes for her college, so I'd start the story if I were you. I'm hanging out with Grover and Nico for a little while, so have fun**

**Me: Punk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Thalia POV:

Hearing that scream from the Artemis cabin, it was probably a boy using their shower or something like that. Still, that scream doesn't sound right. I ran across the field, and burst into the Artemis cabin. It felt like I entered a maiden's worst nightmare.

All the girls were either being chased by, or aiming their weapons at shades of boyfriends past. Dozens of shades were walking about, all of them taking the forms of boys. Phoebe was aiming her weapon at two boys who were trying to get close to her to apologize, but kept their distance.

"Forgiive me!" one of the shades wailed.

"Taake me back!" another said.

"Stay back, vile males! I'm warning you no more!" Phoebe commanded.

I don't believe it. A Hunter's true fear was meeting the males who broke their hearts. Jane, another Hunter, was being mobbed by two shades. She told me her story a few months ago.

Jane once had the perfect boyfriend about 25 years ago. She told me that he had blond hair and black eyes, and with a lot of muscles. In high school, they were going to go to prom, but before she could tell him that she was going, she caught him kissing a cheerleader in the hallway. Heartbroken, she transferred schools, where she met another guy. Same thing happened, but she stood strong against him.

She publicly humiliated him in front of the whole school, which caught Artemis' attention. She recruited her immediately afterward, and she accepted. A few months after she joined, she found her first boyfriend with the cheerleader at a lake. Still upset with ruining her life, she asked Artemis to change him into a toad. She also found her last boyfriend and he got turned into a cockroach.

The shades were trying to grab her, both of them trying to apologize to her. "I'm sooo sorry!" they wailed at the same time.

"Please forgive me!" another said.

They sounded like ghosts when they wailed. Before I could act, one of the shades got so fed up with Phoebe, that he smacked her. She fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled in anger.

The shade looked at me, and my skin crawled. He had blood red eyes that bore into my soul. I saw fires burning in his eyes, pure evil. I found it strange that a shade was here, almost like Thanatos was causing this. You know, Thanatos, the lieutenant of Hades. Hey, just because I'm a Hunter, it doesn't mean I can't talk to Nico every once and a while.

Wait a minute, Nico. Phoebe would probably kill me later, but I needed help. The shade advanced on me, sensing my thoughts.

"The Ghost King won't save you this time!" he wailed.

I nocked an arrow, and aimed at his head. I fired, and it passed through its head, and impaled itself into the wooden bed behind Phoebe.

The shade continued to advance on me, and he raised his hand at me. I moved out of the way before he slapped me. I nocked another arrow, and fired at his chest. It was buried into his transparent flesh.

With a second of freedom, I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled. "NICO!"

Phoebe groaned and mumbled something about Artemis and turning me into porcupine or something like that. The shade grabbed me by the neck, and raised me.

"The Ghost King won't save you this time. He has no power over us!" he said.

He started to squeeze, and I felt my eyes bulging out of my skull. The shade's eyes glowed red, and I would guess that it was pure evil he was sensing, but then his eyes widened. He looked down, and there was a black blade impaled into his chest.

"Spare me, son of Hades," he mumbled before turning to dust.

I dropped to the floor, clutching my cold neck. I looked up, and there was Nico with his sword in his hand. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt with a skull on it, and black pants. His dark eyes were filled with anger, but softened when he saw me. He offered his hand, and I gladly took it. He helped me to my feet, and smiled.

"Hey Thals," he said.

I smiled. "Hey Death breath," I responded.

He smirked, and looked around. All the shades stopped tormenting the girls, and stared at Nico. He planted his sword into the floor, and extended his hands. "Kneel before the Ghost King!" he ordered.

Hard to believe, but every single shade bowed. "Return to the Fields of Asphodel where you belong! My father will deal with you all!"

The shades wailed in agony as they faded into the Underworld. The girls stared at me like I disgraced the Hunters and more importantly, Lady Artemis. Phoebe stepped up to me, and stared daggers at me.

"Just because you're the lieutenant of the Hunt doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Wait until Lady Artemis hears about this," she said.

I glared at her. "Stand down Phoebe," I said.

She was still glaring at me. "I said, stand down Phoebe!"

She didn't say anything, but walked away. I turned to thank Nico, but he was already out the door with his sword. He was never the hero type, but he was always there for his friends. While the girls cleaned up, I decided to take a walk. I saw Percy giving Nico a noogie, Clarisse was wrestling with her brother, and Annabeth was pacing outside the Hecate cabin. I decided to check up on Annabeth and the cure for this curse.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, I am so sorry for not updating. I will try to get in as much as possible, and maybe stay on track.**

**Annabeth: Painful memories, so many painful memories**

**Me: Don't worry Annabeth, so many good things came out of it. You're the architect of Olympus for crying out loud.**

**Percy: He's got a point**

**Me: Thanks Perce. You guys are great to hang out with. So please review, I want to know whose fear should be revealed next.**

**-Unknown**

**Annabeth: Why do you keep calling yourself Unknown?**

**Me: That's a secret, but I will tell you this. My namesake will be making a comeback in the future**

**Annabeth: Oh Rachel!**

**REVIEW**


	5. Hecate cure, take 1

Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your support over the last few days. I've decided on the Return of the Olympians sequel, but unfortunately, I have several sequels in mind. I will put up a poll later (and I don't mean once I update), so vote. There will be a short summery, and vote on which you think is the best.**

**Percy: I've read some of them**

**Annabeth: Surprise, surprise**

**Percy: …**

**Annabeth: Where'd he go?**

**Me: He just walked out for some reason.**

**Percy: Let me know how it ends**

**Me: Ook then, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim PJO as my own, unless I'm Rick Riordan**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I was pacing back and forth outside the Hecate cabin. Lou Ellen told us that she would be ready with a draft of the cure. I guess she thinks she can channel her inner Hecate and search for the cure by herself. I kind of like that idea, especially when I design buildings on Olympus.

I look around, and I see Nico leaving the Artemis cabin. I'm guessing he was there to settle something, maybe just talking to Thalia. Although, he does have his sword out, so I guess a monster was in there. Hmm, son of Hades plus Artemis cabin plus sword equals male evil shades. I love math, it got so much better with the alphabet, although no one else agrees with me.

As I paced around, I spy Thalia jogging toward me. "Hey Annie, what's up?"

I hate being called Annie, but Thalia is an exception. "Hey Thals, I'm just waiting for Lou Ellen to finish with her first batch of the cure," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well I hope she finishes quickly. The Artemis cabin was hit just a few minutes ago," she said.

I smirked. "Shades?"

She nodded. "About 20 of them, all of them were a bit violent. One of them struck Phoebe and we had to get them out of there," she said.

I knew it! "So that's why Nico left the Artemis cabin with his sword in hand," I said.

A spark of concern flashed in her eyes, but I ignored it. "Yeah, he came, banished the shades, and left. Nothing much from him, almost like things in the Underworld is going sour," she said.

"That or he's just letting the Hades take over him," I said.

She smirked, and the door opened behind me. I turned around, and there was Lou Ellen with her spell book in her hand. "Oh good, Thalia, you're here. We actually need your help with something," she said.

She raised an eyebrow, but she agreed to enter.

The cauldron bubbled green when we entered the room. I don't see Chris anywhere. Probably banished from the cabin while the girls finished the cure.

I look around, and I see the shadows dancing. What is scary is that there were actually shadows dancing on the walls. There was a ship flying on the wall. Two teenagers fighting sword by sword and a giant walking across the plains. Next I see the Empire State Building collapsing. Now I'm angry.

"The Pure Fear spell is strong in here. You are seeing shades of darkness and evil on the walls," Lou Ellen said.

Makes sense when the Pure Fear spell was brewed here. The giant though scares me though. What were the legends again? When Kronos was defeated the first time, Gaia gave birth to a race of giants. Yeah, I'm worried now.

I walked into the metal cauldron, taking me out of my thoughts. Thalia steadied me, and I nodded to her. Lou Ellen looked at us both and opened the book.

"We are trying a Cancelation spell to cancel the spell. Hopefully it works like we anticipate. Thalia, it says here that we need a lightning bolt to make it work, so could you help us out?" Lou Ellen said.

I remember the Cancelation spell. I wanted to try it out, but the last time something like that happened, Percy became sick for a week. And it was not a good flu week, especially since every time he would sneeze, a tidal wave would hit Trident Island nearby. Shortly after the war ended, the island in the middle of the lake was named Trident Island to honor Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus.

Anyway, the spell looked like it was brewed right. The color felt warm and reassuring to me. A yellow tint welcomed me, and the color changed to green. "It's ready for the lightning. Thalia, could you…?"

Thalia smiled, and walked up to the cauldron. Her fingers extended toward the flame, and blue electricity started to emit from her fingertips. I found that cool, yet I had a feeling that I would face something like that again in the future, but by something with equal power.

Lightning burst from her fingertips, and charred the cauldron. The liquid turned from green to white. It started to glow, and the shadows on the wall started to fade. I smiled. The cure was working.

Lou Ellen and her sisters cheered, but that wasn't the end of it. The liquid turned black and the shadows started to grow larger, and stronger.

"Thalia, stop!"

It was too late, the lightning rebounded off of the cauldron, and hit her square in the chest. She lost her balance, and fell to the floor. I caught her just in time, thank the gods. The shadows started to shift, and started forming letters. We all turned to the message, and it clearly said:

**My revenge will be great!**

I shook my head. It can't be Kronos. Luke and Percy finished him off, it was impossible. I shook my head, thinking that it was the curse still in effect. When I opened my eyes, the message was gone, but Thalia was still hurt. That burn was on her right shoulder, luckily it missed her heart. "Come on, we need to get her to Chiron," I said.

Lou Ellen grabbed her feet, and we carried her to the Big House.

* * *

Percy POV:

When I saw Nico walking out of the Artemis cabin, I thought he lost his mind. He looked glum, well, more than usual. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and started giving him a noogie.

"What's up little brother?!" I said as I noogied him.

He squirmed, and slipped out of my grip. "Lay off Perce, I'm not in the mood," he said.

I raised a concerned eyebrow. "What's up?" I asked.

He sighed. "Persephone is being a Minotaur _podex_ again. She's still miffed at my existence, and she turned me into a Venus Fly Trap. Hades didn't notice until he saw my trying to escape my pot," he said.

I stiffed a laugh. A Venus fly trap? That's a new one. "Don't try to not laugh. Hades cracked up, shortly after turning me back. I just need to get out of there for a few days," he said.

I shook my head. "I feel you man, I need a break from Goode anyway," I said.

He looked up at me. "Monsters?"

I shook my head. "Unless they are disguised as major homework assignments anyway," I said.

We both laughed. He was lucky that he doesn't go to school because he spends his time in the Underworld. "Wait-wait a minute, what's _podex?_" I asked.

He stopped laughing with wide eyes. "Um, I met some uh, interesting characters in the Underworld while I was there," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged it off. He was hiding something, but that was before I heard Annabeth scream in terror. "OUT OF THE WAY! WILL SOLACE, I NEED YOUR HELP!" I heard her say.

Nico and I quickly turned around, and there was Annabeth and Lou Ellen carrying Thalia. She had her eyes closed, and I saw a black mark on her shoulder. Nico shook his head in disbelief. We both ran over to her, and I saw what happened to Thalia. She was shot in the shoulder by a bolt of lightning. The smoke was still coming out of her wound. It looked like a bit too much for nectar to solve.

Nico stared at her wound in disbelief. "She's hanging on. She's still alive, but barely," he said.

I don't see how a bolt of lightning could almost kill her when Hera dropped a statue on her legs. I looked at Annabeth and her eyes said it all. Hecate accident.

We burst through the doors, and nearly ran into Chiron. He was talking to Phoebe, and when she saw Thalia, her eyes widened. "Thalia! What did you males do to her?!" she demanded.

I completely ignored her, and we set her on the bed. She groaned in pain, and Phoebe pushed me aside. "What the Hades did you do to her?! Tell me male!"

I sighed. "All I know is that she got shot by a bolt of lightning while helping with the Hecate cure for this curse," I said.

She looked confused for a minute. "What curse?"

I sighed, and explained everything that happened since this morning. I explained how the spiders were the Athena cabin's greatest fear, and the Artemis cabin's fear is the return of the men who broke their hearts. Seeing Thalia on the brink of death was all of our greatest fears.

She looked at her lieutenant with concern in her eyes. "We'll be keeping an eye on you males. Don't get any ideas, you hear?"

I raised my hands in innocence. We both looked back to Thalia, and there was Will Solace trying to heal her. Annabeth looked shell shocked, and Nico was pacing the room with no rest. He occasionally stopped to look at Thalia, and continued pacing.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. In a way, it's Nico's worst fear, seeing Thalia on the brink of death. Personally, Thalico sounds a bit better than Percabeth because everyone saw Percy and Annabeth since their first fight. Admit it, you guys knew back then that something might happen. Nico and Thalia grew on you a little bit, a shadow prince and immortal maiden hunter falling in love seems a bit more…Shakespeare-ish.**

**Annabeth: So we lost another Percabeth supporter**

**Me: No, oh no. I still love Percabeth, but Thalico grows on you.**

**Thalia: Hey guys**

**Annabeth: Thals! Where were you?**

**Thalia: At a Green Day reunion concert with Nico. How did he know that Green Day was reuniting?**

**Me: Lucky guess probably?**

**Thalia: aha, sure**

**Me: Anyway, please REVIEW **


	6. Katie Gardner's test

Chapter 6

**A/N: So far so good. The polls are starting to show some progress. Here it is so far:**

**Choice 1: 2 votes**

**Choice 2: 0 votes**

**Choice 3: 0 votes**

**So far so good, but this story must continue. I will probably wrap this up soon, so get ready to start seeing the end.**

**Percy: Sequel?**

**Me: Looks like it's a go**

**Annabeth: I can't wait, I haven't finished **_**The Lost Hero **_**yet.**

**Percy: Which one was that one?**

**Me: While they catch up on things, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy POV:

The last few days were nightmares, literally. The Ares cabin's weapons turned to rubber while fending off a hydra that got too close, and death was looming over them. Luckily, Beckendorf's dragon got in the way, and the hydra fled. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it.

Last night, the dragon appeared and nearly destroyed the Hephaestus cabin. Most of their equipment was destroyed, so now the Athena cabin is trying to keep them busy by reading books. Let's just say that the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus cabin won't be talking to each other for a while. Jake Mason and a few of his brothers and sisters made a fort out of the book covers, and the Athena cabin destroyed it.

I was asleep in my cabin with the guys from the Hephaestus cabin. Luckily I had extra bunks, but now I have spotlights blinding me and the smell of oil burned in my nostrils. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and I brushed his hand off.

"Percy? Yo, Percy?" he whispered.

I groaned, and turned in my bed. "Percy? Percy. Percy?!" he screamed.

I woke up, almost throwing a punch at the head councilor of the Hephaestus cabin. I lowered my fist upon seeing Jake, and rubbed my eyes. "Jake? What do you want?" I asked.

He looked around. "Do you have a twin-turbo jet engine with extra power thrust?" he asked.

What the Hades! "Dude, do I look like I have a twin-turbo jet thing?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I need to build something. It's been a whole 24 hours since our cabin was wrecked, and we need something to do," he complained.

I cracked my back. "Just get some sleep, the Athena cabin is almost done rebuilding your cabin, so hopefully you go back by tomorrow night," I said.

I look around, and my head rest was missing. I looked around, and all of my furniture was stacked up in the form of a robot. They did that while I was asleep? I get up and quickly run into my kitchen, and my microwave was gone.

"Jake! Where's my microwave?!"

I turned around, and everyone froze where they stood. One of the campers walked up to me with my microwave in his hands. I narrowed my eyes, and pushed it away. "Zeus knows what you did to it. Just, everyone get back to sleep!" I barked.

Jake may be the head councilor of the Hephaestus cabin, but they were staying in my cabin, so I called the shots. They all groaned, and climbed into their bunks. "Lights out."

We were covered in complete darkness, and I climbed back into bed. I settled back into my sleeping position, but I had a bad feeling about something. "Dominic, put the microwave away!"

I heard a Greek curse, and I saw his shadow walk into my kitchen. I shook my head, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Katie POV: (weren't expecting that, were you?)

_I was walking along the shore of the beach with a boy's hand intertwined with mine. The power of the sea was powerful as the wind blew my hair back._

"_I love the way your hair dances," the boy said._

_I smiled, but then I tensed. I looked at the boy, and it was Travis Stoll. Oh. My. Gods. I quickly let go, but I trip over a body. When I fall to the ground, I see Travis and Conner laughing and high fiving._

"_Travis Stoll! How dare you do this to me! I thought we had something!" I heard myself say._

_Travis laughed even louder. His laugh got deeper, almost like an evil monster was laughing like in the movies._

I woke up immediately. The darkness of the cabin was almost soothing. I look around, and all my siblings were asleep. No movement, well, except for a tall figure walking around the beds. The man was tall, and seemed to be holding something in his hands. I raise an eyebrow, but then I sigh. "Stolls, I'm giving you two seconds before I come over there and send you both to Tartarus," I whispered.

Silence. The man stopped looking around, and it seemed to have gripped his item. "Guys, I'm not kidding, get out!"

Then, I heard two groans of annoyance. I jumped because the source was right behind me. I look behind me, and there are the Stolls with a bucket of feathers in their hands. "How'd you know it was us?" Travis asked.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at the figure in the darkness. The figure looked transparent, almost like a shade. It turned around, and my heart stopped. The figure had evil red eyes, and they bore right into my soul. In his hands was a long gardening device. I've seen it before; I hated that thing when I lived with my dad before I knew I was a half-blood.

Now, everyone sensed that there was something else in the cabin, and slowly woke up. The figure revved up his device, and everyone ran out of the cabin screaming. It was a weed whacker.

Travis grabbed me by the shoulder, and pulled me out of the cabin. Connor threw the bucket at the man, but he wasn't fazed at all. It slashed my bed in half, and I would've cursed him out, but the screams of my half brothers and sisters drowned my anger. It kicked my bed away, and Travis forced me to duck.

"Watch yourself, Katie!" he advised.

I raised a confused eyebrow. I've almost never seen him act this way. We ran outside, and the harpies were going crazy. Everyone was awake, including Percy. He had Riptide in his hands, but he didn't look fierce at all. He looked almost, er, how do I say it without sounding like a crazy person? Cute? Adorable? I don't know, funny. Yeah, funny. He looked funny wearing his pajamas and wielding Riptide.

The man burst through my cabin, and I got a better look at him. He wore a trench coat, black pants, and a black shirt. His entire face looked like smoke. A pair of red eyes reminded me of something. Something I've seen in my nightmares. Wait, the Hecate Pure Fear spell was still in effect. I thought Lou Ellen solved the problem the other day, but I guess that cloud of smoke was something else.

"Wretched organisms!" I heard it say.

It's voice was low, but loud. Everyone armed themselves, and stood on the defense. Percy raised his watery fists from the lake, Thalia had her bow and arrow out, and Nico had his Stygian Iron sword at the ready. A ghoul versus the children of the Big Three? Yeah, it sounds like it will be easy.

Nico advanced and raised his hands at the ghoul. "Kneel before the Ghost King!" he commanded.

I heard a low growl, and then it kicked Nico in the stomach. He stumbled back, and that's when Thalia let loose an arrow. It bounced off his chest like it was nothing. It seemed to have laughed.

It swung its weed whacker at me, and it cut my shirt in the stomach area. I quickly covered it up for two reasons. 1) Travis was right there, and I don't need him to see my skin. 2) I needed to see if the figure shed any blood. There was a little bit of blood.

"Puny demigods!" I heard it say.

Clarisse lunged at the figure with Maimer II. The spear grazed the figure, and he smacked her across the face. She flew up in the air, only to be caught by Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. They both fell to the ground, and the figure picked up Maimer II. It snapped the spear, and threw away the remains.

It advanced on us, but stopped when Percy stepped forward. "Son of Poseidon! My masters wish to test your wits!" it said.

Percy grinned. "Send Kronos my regards," he said.

The figure must've smiled because I felt a chill go down my spine. "Kronos isn't the only one who wishes to test your skill," it said. Then, it lunged at Percy with its weed whacker. Sparks flew as the rudders grazed his iron skin. It swung again, and Percy blocked with ease.

I couldn't believe that something like this was here. The fears are getting worse. The Hermes cabin was completely covered with gryphon feathers, and that hurt the prankster's ego. Aphrodite's cabin was suddenly stripped of their makeup, and all their clothes were bleached. They almost went on a murderous spree, but Percy was the solution. There was only 3 days until Halloween, and a cure was not in sight.

The figure swung at Percy again, and this time, the strike was on his back. I don't know why, but he crumbled at the strike. I had no choice, I needed to do something. I waved my hand over the ground, and a series of vines started to form. They wrapped around my hand, and made a perfect handle. The vines stretched out, and made a 3' blade.

I smiled, and charged into battle. Right when I did so, the figure swung the weed whacker at Percy. I intercepted the weed whacker, and held against his power. The ghoul stared right into my soul, burning it with his red eyes.

"Puny daughter of Demeter, this is only the beginning. You cannot win," it said. "The most you could do is prevent my patron's rising."

I looked into its eyes, and the evil was faltering. I smiled, and forced more of my strength against the man. Its eyes now showed fear, but then something flashed before my eyes. I saw a giant in his eyes. I saw a silhouette of a boy and a girl walking hand in hand along the shore of the beach. I saw a caduceus glowing in the distance, and I knew what it meant.

"STOOOLLLLSS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I knocked away the weed whacker, and brought the sword down at his neck. It passed through its body like it was nothing, and the figure crumbled into dust. "You have angered my patrons. This isn't the end of it, I will have my revenge one day," it said before it disappeared.

Just like that, it all ended. I dropped my sword, and fell to my knees. The weed whacker was right next to me. It was my spoil of war. I heard someone walk up next to me, and help me to my feet. I turn around, and there was Travis Stoll, the source of all my anger. Also something deeper. Something I don't remember feeling about the prankster.

He steadied me, and led me back to my cabin. I swear on the River Styx that I will thank him, and get him back for making a fool out of me. It may not be anytime soon, but I will know when I can repay him. Believe it or not, but he actually helped me a few times. The time when I got lost in the woods late at night and Travis found me. He spent the night guarding me while I slept, and it wasn't awkward at all. He can be responsible when he wants to be, but that's not all the time.

I grabbed a spare bunk, and rested my head. I felt a hand on my head, and lips on my forehead. "Good night Katie Kat," I heard him said.

I waited a few minutes, and when I knew he wasn't there, I smiled. A nightmare turned good. The curse must be wearing off.

* * *

**A/N: Mainly a Tratie chapter, so I hope you like it. I can relate to a Tratie pairing so much, its heartwarming in a way. Anyway, please review, and the sequel is not too far away. Hopefully I can finish before Halloween. The sequel will be interesting, I will say that. Remember to vote on my profile, and the majority will win.**

**Percy: That's the end. Thank you and good night!**

**Me: Nice choice of words Perce. It's not the end of the story though**

**Percy: Aww**

**REVIEW**


	7. A cure is found

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again. I see the results still stand, so I will keep the polls open until Halloween. Here are the choices again for those who have not seen it.**

**Choice 1: Percy and Annabeth traveling back in time to the dark times of 2019 in the middle of a world war.**

**Choice 2: Aphrodite is up to her tricks, and her next target is Poseidon and Athena. Will she get what she wants, or will things go absolutely crazy?**

**Choice 3: Reyna has been kidnapped, and Frank and Hazel must find her by escaping from Octavian's control.**

**Remember that your vote will determine what is in store for the future. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out **_**Return of the Olympians**_** on my profile. It will explain the sequel a little bit more. The gang isn't here right now, so I will do the disclaimer alone.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy POV:

Last night was horrible for the camp. After the figure disappeared, everyone around the camp had nightmares. I didn't get any sleep last night because I was helping out around the camp. The Stolls had the worst luck of all. A giant serpent appeared from under their bed and nearly ate them. Luckily, they had loose pants on, but I didn't need to see that.

Annabeth wasn't having the best night as well. She said that she was haunted by her past father. She told me that she had a vision of her father turning into a monster in the middle of the night and killing her. I didn't leave her side until morning.

When she finally went to sleep, I kissed her forehead and headed out. I entered the pavilion and made my sacrifice to my father. I scrapped off my juiciest piece of bacon in his name. "I need help stopping this. Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

I was suddenly hit with the smell of salt water. I smiled, but then I was hit with something else. The smell of tuna. Not just the fish, but the snack you made from the can. I didn't think about it because I was tired and hungry, and I sat back down at my table.

As I started eating, my vision started to blur. I felt dizzy and faint, but awake at the same time. I looked around, and I saw something in the distance. A glowing image was standing outside my cabin. It had a hydra head and a buff core. It had dragon legs that made the figure look about ten feet tall. I thought it was just a ghost that Nico accidentally summoned, but that changed when I saw his weapon.

I squinted my eyes, and my blood chilled. It was a scythe. A weapon I faintly remember from the Titan war. It can't be.

The figure laughed from a distance. "**Revenge will not be only mine, but it will be hers as well!**"

I shook my head, and tripped over my bench. The figure boomed, and slowly walked to me. Kronos was right there, alive and huge. His form alone should've disintegrated me, but since it was a ghostly form, I guess I'm safe. "**You will beg me for death, son of Poseidon, and I will gladly oblige! Surrender or you will suffer a fate worse than death,**" he said.

I pulled out Riptide, and raised it in defense. Kronos laughed and waved his hand over the sky. It turned to night, then to day, and finally to night. **"Only one day left, demigod. You have until midnight tomorrow, or I will have the pleasure of killing you myself!"**

I shook my head. _Percy!_ I heard in my head. _Percy, wake up! Wake up, Seaweed Brain!_

Kronos boomed with laughter, and his form shimmered. My eyes shot open, and the first thing that greeted me was bacon. If you never woke up with bacon in your eye, then I envy you. It hurts like the River Styx!

I looked up, and there was Annabeth and Nico surrounding me. Annabeth had bags over her eyes, and Nico was ash grey with fatigue. "Perce, you alright?" Nico asked.

I looked around, and there was everyone staring at me. Clarisse was pretty banged up after last night's encounter, and concern was in her eyes. Everyone was concerned.

Chiron trotted up to me with worry in his ageless face. "My boy, are you alright?" he asked me.

I looked around, and nothing changed. It was still morning, October 28th, three days until Halloween. "Um, yeah," I lied. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Annabeth said. "I woke up and you were gone, so I came here, and I saw you buried in your plate. I heard you screaming and cursing, like Travis shoved your face into the bacon," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, and Travis sheepishly smiled. A truly innocent smile, I think. "Anyway, you kept mentioning 'Kronos is going to kill me', and that's when we had to wake you up."

Chiron looked at me with more worry. "We'll meet in your cabin in an hour. Everyone eat up and get started with your activities!" he said.

Everyone broke away from my cabin murmuring about something. Rachael walked up, and sat down on my table. "This isn't good. Apollo sent me a vision about something rising from the mountains. Something stronger than Kronos," she said.

Chiron's eyes widened, and crossed his heart with his three-finger gesture. "I will ask for an audience with Lord Zeus. I have a feeling I know what you are talking about," he said.

He trotted off, and Annabeth sat down next to me as I buried my head in my hands.

* * *

3rd POV:

After an hour of an uneasy eating, the head councilors met in the Poseidon cabin. Katie had some bandages applied earlier that morning, but the cut was already healing. Travis excused himself for an odd reason, leaving his brother to represent the Hermes cabin. Phoebe was still shaken up after that encounter the previous night, but she still attended the meeting. Nico was busy going through Percy's stuff along with Thalia.

Jake Mason was busy configuring a suspicious device to even care about the meeting. Annabeth was rubbing Percy's back while his head was buried in his hands. Chiron shifted in his wheelchair. "Without Clarisse, we will get started with the meeting," he said.

Before they could, Clarisse walked in with a sword in her hand. "Runt's don't know how to handle a sword," she muttered. She sat down with a sword tip embedded in her armor. She looked around, and everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. "Well, are we going to stare at me, or are we going to discuss Prissy's problem?"

Everyone shook their head, and she sighed loudly. "Anyway, the Pure Fear spell is taking a toll on all of us. Percy's fear has been exposed as his fear that Kronos will rise again, and succeed in his mission," Chiron said.

Percy groaned loudly. "We have three days until the spell becomes permanent, and the Hecate cabin is close to a cure. We need to figure out a plan to act if things get worse," he said.

Clarisse raised her hand. "I have an idea. How about we all stop being pansies and face this fear?!" she boomed. "They're just visions, they can't harm us."

Chiron shook his head. "Visions that could turn real if not treated, but you have a good point," he said, irritated. "We should face our fears, but it won't be easy."

Percy suddenly shot up. "Pure Fear doesn't just show us our greatest fears, it intensifies them. Add two cups of worm fat and goblin teeth for a cleaner pigment. Two gallons of lava and a Drakon eye," he said. "Apples are delicious."

His head fell on the table with a loud _thud!_ "What was Prissy talking about?" Clarisse asked.

Chiron's eyes widened. "_Cien Sols._ I can't believe I forgot that," he said. "Percy, how did you know about that?"

He looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Know about what?"

Clarisse chuckled. "I agree with Annabeth. He really is a Seaweed Brain," she said.

Percy glared at her, and she shrugged it off. "_Cien Sols_ is something that Hecate found when the Pure Fear spell was first introduced into the world. She expanded her resources and found the spell in an old Mexican spell book. She jotted down the spell and it brought the situation into light," he said. "That's why I forgot it. Greeks getting ahold of a Mexican spell, it's unheard of."

Annabeth smiled. "How did you know about that?" she asked.

He shrugged, and then snapped his fingers. "My offering to my father. I got salt water in return, and the smell of canned tuna," he said.

Annabeth looked impressed. "Tuna is brain food. Athena probably responded as well," she said. "Still, she responded with tuna?"

Chiron chuckled. "Probably trying to work together for a change. Lord Zeus must've forced them to cooperate a little bit more," he said.

Nico cheered. "Perce, you have Finding Nemo boxers?" he said as he held up a pair of boxers.

Percy turned around, and glared at the Ghost King. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled.

Nico's face dropped, and he bolted out of the cabin. Percy flew out of his cabin, cursing at the son of Hades. "GET BACK HERE, DI ANGELO!"

Nico screamed, and they disappeared past the Big House. Chiron sighed and shook his head. "That's enough for today. I will inform Lou Ellen about the _Cien Sols_ spell at once, and pray that it works. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I'd say there are two more chapters left until I end it, and it may end a little after Halloween. I got a busy schedule, so I am sorry for updating so late. Review your thoughts about the story, and don't remember to vote in the poll. I'm closing it on Friday, so act fast.**

**Until next time,**

**-Unknown**


	8. Set sail for Trident Island

Chapter 8

**A/N: Greetings everyone. Thank you for your patience, I've been busy with more and more work. Whew, I thought I might update late. Anyway, I checked the polls, and still no change. Please keep in mind that the sequel will be based on popular vote, like a lot of things. Anyway, I had the order a little mixed up. Here are the real results so far.**

**Choice 1: 0**

**Choice 2: 1 (unofficially)**

**Choice 3: 3**

**Please, if you want to vote, don't just put it in a review, put it in the poll. It closes on Friday, so act quickly.**

**Percy: I already voted**

**Me: Not that election, the sequel one.**

**Percy: Oh, at least I did something**

**Me: Anyway, since Annabeth and Thalia are busy with something, and Nico is in hiding, let's get this party started. I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan owns it all.**

**Percy: Let's rock.**

**P.S. Poseidon wants to apologize for the hurricane that is on the East Coast. Someone got under his skin *cough* Athena *cough*, and he is trying to keep everything under control.**

**-Percy**

* * *

Percy POV:

Two days ago, I came up with a spell called _Cien Sols_. I will thank Athena later for giving me the hint, but I am also freaked out. At the same time, Kronos invaded a daydream, and told me I have until midnight tonight or he will kill me. You just got to love deadlines, especially when they concern your life.

Tonight is our first ever Halloween bash. Chiron decided to hold a ball in the Pavilion, and curfew was lifted for tonight only. Yeah, the harpies aren't happy, but when Travis told them about the candy, they forgot about it. Apparently, everyone is pretty much gone during this time of year, and everything is quiet. My mom and Paul are visiting some of his family in Pennsylvania, and I got the apartment to myself for a few weeks. I'd go with them, but then I'd put them in danger as well. Can't have that, can we?

Costumes were allowed, but only a few actually wore them. I was dressed up as Nemo since some people decided to announce that the Savior of Olympus wore Nemo underwear. I didn't want anyone seeing that, especially Annabeth. Oh gods how I will never live that down.

I was chilling in my cabin watching the basketball game with the Spurs against the Celtics. Just as the game was about to go into halftime, I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned and got up from my seat, which was not easy since I was dressed up as a fish. I opened the door, and nearly reached for Riptide. Standing at the door was a hooded figure in a cloak. Mist was spreading across his feet, and he was holding a scythe. The figure pulled back its hood, and the grinning face of Nico Di Angelo appeared.

"Happy Halloween!" he shouted.

I squinted my eyes at my cousin, and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "You dressed up as a figure that just so happens to wield a weapon that oddly enough looks like Kronos' weapon. The same weapon that almost killed me earlier this summer," I said. "Yeah, I have a right to smack you upside the head."

He rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled. "Anyway, Lou Ellen sent me to tell you to meet her in the Pavilion. She said she has news," he said.

I smiled, and sighed in relief. About a week of nothing but nightmare after nightmare, and it was all about to end. Some campers thought it was a good idea to leave camp to escape the curse, but its magic seeped into our souls. Even if we traveled to the Moon, that curse would still find us. I looked down at my costume, and cursed under my breath.

"I think I will change my costume," I decided.

Nico held back a chuckle. "Good idea. Clarisse would have a field day if she saw you in that," he said.

I thought about it for a moment. "Hey, how about you be the Slenderman?" he suggested.

Slender-what? "What's the Slenderman?"

His eyes widened, and pushed me into my cabin. "Dude, you never heard of the Slenderman?"

I shook my head. "The Slenderman is a creature that is about 7 feet tall. He wears a long black suit, and has no face," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "The Slenderman lives in forests, where his prey can easily get lost in. If anyone sees him, he either kills you or takes you to an alternate dimension. No one has ever seen the Slenderman and lived to tell the tale," he said. "Well, one guy did, and he is still on the run."

My eyes widened. "I can't believe I never heard of it before. Where can I get a suit?"

* * *

Annabeth POV:

I can't believe I'm doing this. I decided to dress up at my great-great-great times 30 half-brother, George Washington. At first, I was glad I was dressing up as him, but then everyone else in my cabin got in on the idea, and started buying George Washington costumes. I ditched the wig, and just rolled with it.

I was standing in the Pavilion with Thalia and Lou Ellen. Thalia decided to dress up as Queen Elizabeth I, and I understand why. She didn't marry, and ruled England without a man's help. Seems appropriate. Lou Ellen just wore her robes and her unicorn wand strapped on her side. I hate that wand because she forced me to switch bodies with Thalia (long story), and that made things difficult for Percy.

Anyway, we were talking, and then something happened. The air got cold, and some strange mist started to form around us. I looked around, and a dark figure was slowly approached us. Thalia drew her bow, Lou Ellen waved her wand, and I unsheathed my dagger.

The figure got closer, and I saw its weapon. He was holding a scythe made of a broomstick and a piece of cardboard. Wait, cardboard? "Alright Nico, you got us," I said.

The figure stopped, and removed his hood. Yup, Nico was there with a smile splattered across his face. "Like the costume?" he asked.

Thalia slowly lowered her bow. "Nice cloak, you steal that from Thanatos?" she asked.

He nodded. "He has a whole cave full of cloaks. I just borrowed one. Although, I should've gotten a cleaner one," he said.

I wrinkled my nose. "Anyway, where's Percy?" I asked.

A glint of mischief shined in Nico's eyes. "He's looking for a new costume. He'll be here soon," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "OK then. Well, we need Percy for this, so can you get him to hurry up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "He's changing. Let me go see if he's done." Then he turned on his heel and ran off.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Annie, tell me again why we have to wait for Percy to show up?" Thalia asked.

"We need a blessing from Poseidon, and since Percy is closer, we could use his help. We can't just use the cure without it, or something will happen," Lou Ellen said.

I flashed her a look of annoyance. "Thank you Annie," I said sarcastically, "And I still think we should've asked Poseidon himself. I mean, what if Percy isn't enough?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "This time, we will prove the great Annabeth Chase wrong. Maybe Percy will pull through," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. Then, something tapped me on the shoulder. Thalia and Lou Ellen's eyes widened in horror. Together, we all turned around, and what greeted us was something unusual. It was a tall man, about 7 feet tall. He wore a black suit, but he was pure white. He had no face, no hair, and no eyes. On his back were 5 tentacles swimming on his back.

The man tilted his head at us. "Hello, pretty ones," he said.

My eyes widened. Nico told me about this thing. He called it the Slenderman, a being that killed anyone who saw him. We all stepped back, hoping to get away from it before it captured us. All it did was step forward. It raised his hands, and the tentacles started swimming around us. We all screamed in horror, and I heard laugher.

I looked behind me, and there was Nico doubling over in laughter. I raised an eyebrow, and the Slenderman seemed to be laughing with him. "Oh man, you should've seen yourselves!" he exclaimed.

Wait a minute, I know that voice. I walked up to the Slenderman, and ripped off his mask. Percy's face appeared. I turned red, and smacked him in the arm. "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

He stopped laughing, and hugged me. "Aw, sorry Wise Girl. It was Nico's idea," he said.

We all turned back to Nico, who looked surprised. "Perce, you weren't supposed to say that!" he yelled.

Percy smiled. "That's what happens when someone steals my boxers and shows them all over camp," he said.

He had a point. Nico looked down, and laughed. "But it was funny. 'Watch out, here comes the Slenderman!'" He looked like a zombie when he did that.

They laughed, and settled down after Lou Ellen gave them a grim look. "Nice job, Perce. Anyway, we need your help. We got the cure, now all we need is a blessing from the Sea God. Can you help us?" she asked.

Percy looked serious for a moment. "Sure. Where's the cure?"

Lou Ellen smiled, and pointed out at the Sound. She was pointing at Trident Island. "We need a son of Poseidon to allow us to touch the island. You think you can help us? We are setting up the cure on a fire cracker. When the fireworks begin, we will send it off, and ridding the camp of the curse," she said.

Percy smiled. "Let's do it!"

* * *

After an hour of careful sailing to the island, we finally reached the shore. Poseidon granted us this island as a shrine to the Heroes of Olympus, but they can only reach the island with the help of a son of the Sea God. In this case, it's Percy. Just in case someone went rouge and tried to destroy our shrine, Poseidon would be our last hope.

As Percy raised his hands for his father, I noticed Thalia shifting in her seat. "Thals, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She squirmed. "Um, I think Aphrodite is messing with me again," she said.

"Oh," I said in understanding. See, ever since Nico led the attack against Kronos' troops, Thalia told me that Aphrodite was visiting her in her dreams. She told me that Aphrodite has plans for her in the future, and she got help from Apollo that will change her life forever. I pretty much know that she will be forced to fall in love in the future.

"What did she say this time?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, but eyed Nico. Oh crap. "She says that we will make a cute couple in the future. I can't focus on that if I am still in the Hunt," she said.

Before I could say anything, the boat lurched forward. Percy was on the shore with a grin on his face. We reached the shore, and I jumped on the island. The soil was rich and moist. The sea breeze showed us that Poseidon was watching us and taking care of us. I almost wish I was a Poseidon child, that way I could enjoy the power of the ocean instead of the libraries. Although, I do like myself as an intelligent demigoddess and a child of Athena.

I smiled and looked around. I saw a pathway that was lit up by torches. The path led uphill, and Lou Ellen walked up to us with a bag over her shoulder. "Well? We have a curse to stop," she said.

I nodded in agreement, and we all took a little hike. Luckily, I knew about it, and I packed my hiking boots.

We hiked up the hill to the summit. When we designed it, we placed gold statues of all of us who fought in the battle, and the ones who fell to the Underworld. The statues were arranged to form a Greek Ω. In the center of the Omega were the statues of the Heroes of Olympus: Percy and Luke. Percy stood tall with his wind-blown hair falling over his eye. In his hand was Riptide, and in the other was a Minotaur horn.

Luke's statue was simple. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as well. The scar on his cheek didn't seem so evil anymore, and in his hand was my knife. He wore Greek armor with a cloak. A symbol of his passing.

I teared up when I thought about Luke. He promised to never harm me, and he broke that promise on my knife. Sure, Percy is here to take care of me, and I thank him for that.

Lou Ellen dropped her bag, and set up her rocket. She set it up so that it would fly over the camp, and explode over the Big House. Night time fell quickly since we left the camp to take care of it. If my Moon-reading skills are correct, midnight was not too far away.

Lou Ellen turned to us. "OK Perce, I need you to bless this rocket in the name of Poseidon. Only then, we will be ready for launch," she said.

Percy smiled, and walked up to the rocket. He waved his hands over the rocket, and began muttering a prayer in Greek. Before I could actually settle down, a hand wrapped around me, and hoisted me up. Percy stopped what he was doing, and looked up at me. "ANNABETH!"

I struggled to get out of his grip, but it was too tight. I managed to turn around, and my heart stopped. In front of me was a giant with the head of a Hydra and the body of a human. He had dragon legs and a scythe in one hand.

"**I told you I would get me revenge, demigod!" **he boomed.

I didn't say a word. I was staring at the transparent face of Kronos, Lord of Time and king of the Titans.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took a while. I had so much I wanted to put, so I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, I think there is enough room for one more chapter, and then the sequel will be posted. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Percy: Poor Luke**

**Me: I know. Born a hero, fell as a servant of Kronos, and died a Hero of Olympus.**

**Annabeth: C'mon, last chapter.**

**Percy: She is crying right now. Wait a little while, and update, ok?**

**Me: Ok. Remember to review and I will update. Until next time.**

**-Unknown**

**P.S. our hearts and prayers to everyone on the East Coast that is being affected by Sandy. We all are ready to jump at the first chance we can get, so hang on tight. Seriously, we all are here for you.  
**

**-The gang behind PJO and HoO  
**


	9. Kronos attacks

Chapter 9

**A/N: Just to let you all know, the sequel has been decided. Tell you what, once I finish the sequel, I will start the Thalico story. Be ready, be very, very ready.**

**Percy: Finally, it's Halloween. I can't wait for tomorrow.**

**Annabeth: I can't wait too. Nico scared the Hades out of me last night. He accidentally shadow traveled into my cabin late at night, and I freaked out. He was lucky I didn't have a bat.**

**Nico: I took a wrong turn in China. I was supposed to head to Greece, but someone gave me wrong directions.**

**Percy: Dude, its south of Russia, and west of Iran. Not the other way around, even I know that.**

**Nico: Well sorry! Why don't you try using shadow travel without Mrs. O'Leary?**

**Me: It will probably be like this for a while. While they finish this up, let's finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

3rd POV:

Everything was going great until Kronos appeared. Percy was just setting up the rocket that handled the cure, but then the Lord of Time came along.

Percy uncapped Riptide, Thalia drew her bow, and Lou Ellen whipped her wand out. "Let her go Kronos!" he demanded.

Kronos smiled. "**Puny demigods! You really think you can force me to do your bidding for the sake of a single mortal? Amusing! I will take great pleasure in torturing you for eternity!" **he boomed.

Thalia nocked her first arrow. Because she was a child of Zeus, she was given special arrows that harnessed her powers. That means that she can shoot small lightning bolts to match her father's power. "Put her down, grandfather! This is your last warning!"

Kronos gripped his scythe. "**With pleasure, grand-daughter!"**

Without warning, Kronos tossed Annabeth into the air. Percy's eyes flashed with anger, and he unknowingly willed a wave to rise. Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. As she came down, Kronos readied his scythe. Percy lost complete control of his emotions, and complete rage built up inside him. "PERCY!" Lou Ellen screamed.

He let go of the wave, and it crashed into the transparent form of Kronos. He was knocked off of his feet and spitting out water. "I got her!" Lou Ellen said.

With a wave of her wand, Annabeth turned grey, and turned into an owl. Annabeth regained her balance after turning into a bird, and flew toward her boyfriend. She was turned into a special grey owl with black spots all over her body. Her wings looked majestic.

Percy looked at her, and smiled. "Who's a bird brain now?" he asked.

Big mistake. Annabeth looked angry, and pecked at Percy's head. He smiled. "Achilles curse, remember?"

She looked him in the eyes, and there was a familiar glint in her eyes. Before Percy could react, Annabeth flew to his back, and pecked at his Achilles spot. Electricity surged through Percy's body and Lou Ellen laughed. Percy glared at her, and she stopped laughing. With a wave of her wand, Annabeth turned back into a human.

"Don't think I won't forget that, Seaweed Brain," she said.

Percy smiled, and turned back to Kronos. **"Smart, little demigods. Since we are using our powers, mind if I use mine?"**

With a wave of his hand, Kronos froze the entire island with his magic. Percy and his friends were completely shocked, and Lou Ellen was frozen in the middle of her spell. Kronos boomed with laughter. **"Never challenge me to a fight when you know you will lose,"** he said.

He raised his scythe, and prepared to reap their souls. Percy had enough strength to close his eyes, and waited for death. Kronos let out his war cry, and brought down his mighty weapon.

Before the blade touched them, Kronos was blasted in the face with a purple shot of energy. Lou Ellen's wand was glowing at the tip, and Kronos's magic was lifted. Percy willed another wave to rise while Thalia aimed her arrows at Kronos. "For Zeus!" she cried out.

She let loose her arrow, and it struck Kronos in the chest. The lightning bolt exploded upon impact, and left a pretty nasty mark. Percy released his wave, and it crashed into the Titan Lord of time.

Kronos roared, and raised his scythe high in the air. Annabeth's eyes widened and she pulled out her costume's pistol. Annabeth took into account that something might happen that may stop them from curing the camp, so she got the Hephaestus cabin to help her re-design the pistol. She aimed and fired her first Celestial Bronze bullet at Kronos' hand.

He roared in pain as he dropped his scythe. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Percy ran, and caught the weapon. "Got it!" he yelled.

Annabeth studied his motives, and quickly understood why he captured his weapon. Kronos' wound quickly healed, but the absence of his weapon alarmed him. **"Return my weapon to me at once!" **he commanded.

Percy smiled. "Come and get it!"

Kronos roared, but didn't move. "**You are worthy to be a child of Athena, Percy Jackson, but you are too late. You see, there was nothing wrong with the Hecate potion, I forced the Hecate child to put in dragon blood instead of Drakon blood, and I mixed the ingredients. Your petty cure will do nothing to stop my forces from rising!" **he boomed.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kronos smiled, and snapped his fingers. In the distance, many cries of fear arose from Camp Half-Blood. **"My minions will quickly overtake your petty camp, and Olympus will be without any assistance. They are sitting ducks, and I will personally destroy them myself!"**

Percy rolled his eyes. _Typical villain monolog,_ he thought to himself. (**It gets annoying how they always shout out their evil plot, huh?**)

Lou Ellen raised her wand. "Cure or no cure, your reign of terror ends tonight!" she shouted.

Percy and Thalia smiled. _She would be great in the Hunt,_ thought Percy.

Kronos smiled, and extended his hand at Percy. The scythe slowly started to heat up, and escaped from Percy's grip. It flew into the Time Lord's hands, and the blade glowed purple.

"**You cannot win demigods. Even if you reign victorious tonight, I will eventually have my revenge against the children of Olympus. Mark my words, you cannot win!"**

Annabeth froze. _Why did he say children of Olympus and not just us?_

Before she could figure it out, Kronos raised his scythe again. Thalia shot another arrow into his face, and it charred his snout. He nearly dropped his scythe, but he held it firmly.

Kronos growled, and reached for Percy. He dropped Riptide as he was carried out.

"**You have made very powerful enemies, son of Poseidon. My sons are weak compared to me, yet they maintain the order in the world. Let's see what happens when Poseidon's only son dies in his territory," **he said.

Without warning, he threw Percy across the Long Island Sound. "PERCY!" Annabeth screamed.

He skipped across the surface of the water, and was dragged to a stop. The sea caught him like he was a baseball. The waves bended around him as he quickly recovered from his ordeal.

Kronos laughed, but he looked up to see an undead Percy. "**Eh? What is this? My own son won't allow his mortal son to be sacrificed to the sea?"**

Percy looked up, and was able to faintly see Kronos at full height. He slowly approached him with his scythe in hand. The waves were slowly building up behind him, and a crazy idea formed in his head. He reached into his pocket, and uncapped Riptide.

"For Poseidon!" Percy yelled.

He encased himself with water, and held his power back for him to fully execute his crazy plan. He planned to use himself as a bullet, and pierce Kronos in the void where his heart should be. He raised his sword, and kicked off of his wave.

The blast was stronger than his little trip from Mt. Saint Helens. His explosion created a sonic boom as he flew through the air. He knew that somewhere out there, Zeus was amused with his courage. He held his sword firmly, and thrusted it into Kronos' chest.

Kronos roared in pain as Ichor poured out into the sea. _Father Poseidon, accept the blood of Kronos for the cure to the Pure Fear spell, _Percy muttered to himself.

The midnight blue sea turned green, and the smell of salt water intensified in his nostrils. Percy smiled, and dug his sword deep into his chest. He jumped off his grandfather, and dropped into the ocean. "THALIA, NOW!"

Luckily she knew what to do, and nocked an arrow. Without time to aim, she let loose her lightning bolt, and Zeus' power dug itself deep into Kronos' wound, making it harder for him to heal.

Kronos roared in absolute pain. Annabeth and Lou Ellen smiled, and aimed their weapons. Annabeth discharged her weapon first, and was quickly followed by a purple energy blast from Lou Ellen's wand. Both of the projectiles lodged themselves into the wound, and deepened his fatal blow.

Kronos roared again. **"Impossible! I cannot be defeated by some puny demigods! Not again!"**

His legs slowly turned to dust. **"Beware, demigods, I will have my revenge soon enough! I am not the only one who wishes to partake in the blood of the Savior of Olympus. Mark my words…!"**

Before he could finish, his essence was dissolved into the ocean as a sacrifice to Poseidon. Right at that moment, the rocket started to warm up next to Lou Ellen.

"We did it!" Lou Ellen cheered.

The rocket blasted off, and flew toward Camp Half-Blood. When the rocket exploded over the Big House, the change already began. Shades of the purest fears slowly dissolved, wailing in defeat. The weed-whacker ghoul dissolved, and the spider queen roared in agony as it dissolved into the darkness. The cure worked, Camp Half-Blood was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Ok, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is, that this story may not finish one time. The good news is that there will be one more chapter, and that will be my treat to you for Halloween.**

**Percy: Ha-ha, seriously, where's the candy?**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Yes?**

**Nico: Whipped!**

**Percy and Annabeth: *glares***

**Nico: *gulps* Oh, look at the time, it's late.**

**Me: I agree. Happy Halloween everybody, and please leave me your reviews. Remember to vote, the poll is still open until Friday, so that's another 4 days.**

**-Unknown**


	10. Epilouge

Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I've been checking the poll, and I've seen some improvement. Thank you all for voting, it looks like it will be a close one. After this, I probably won't update until Monday, so stay tuned.**

**Percy: A quick note, Poseidon has finally burned off some steam, so Sandy won't be so much of a problem anymore.**

**Me: Were you guys still in Long Island when it hit?**

**Percy: Yeah. I was able to push back some of the water, but I can't compete against my own father. So much power though**

**Annabeth: At least it's over. So many mortals are helping out; I think Artemis almost cried seeing all of that.**

**Me: Not all males are the same as Orion, she has to let go.**

**Artemis: Pray that you're right, male**

**Me: OK, it seems that the gods are here as well**

**Zeus: You got a problem?**

**Me: You got a solution?**

**Zeus: My bolt is the solution!**

**Me: Temper down, Lord Zeus. I'll just wrap up the story. For the last time, I don't own PJO**

**Poseidon: They made a story about my son?**

**Me: Yeah, it's a long story. Humans love it**

* * *

3rd POV:

The sun peaked through the window of the Athena Cabin. Annabeth was asleep in her bed, comfortable with the sun hitting her face. Her eyes slowly opened, and she yawned.

"Good morning Wise Girl," someone said.

Eyes wide open; she spun around, and met Percy's eyes. He was sitting next to the bed with a brand-new camp T-shirt. It still said 'Camp Half-Blood', but it was black. "Looks like you slept well," he said.

Annabeth chuckled. "Why are you up so early? You normally don't wake up till 8:30-9:00," she said.

Percy smiled. "Because I just came back from lunch. You slept in, Wise Girl," he said.

Annabeth went wide-eyed, and shook off her covers. She was still in her George Washington costume, but it was sprinkled with gold dust. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Oh gods, you should've said something," she exclaimed.

She jumped out of bed, and ran out of her cabin. She jumped off of her porch, and there was no one there. The camp was completely quiet, not a single whisper. She spun around, and there was Percy leaning against the porch. "The gang is in my cabin for a quiet afternoon. Nico brought Monopoly, Thalia has a boom box, and Grover found an X-Box. I was thinking that you would want to join us," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "Sure, let me just shower and change, and grab something to eat, and I'll meet you there," she said.

Percy smiled, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He walked away, and Annabeth looked around. The Hephaestus cabin's smoke stacks were running, the Hermes cabin was actually quiet, and the Ares cabin had a 'Do not disturb' sign bolted to the front door. The naiads and tree nymphs were quiet and even the Big House was quiet.

Annabeth inhaled deeply, and smelled something good coming from the Pavilion. She ran off to the pavilion, despite being in her George Washington costume. Along the way, she passed by some Jack O' Lanterns that were left out last night. There were also a few bags of abandoned candy all over the place. Strange that the harpies didn't swarm them.

Connor was asleep on the steps of the Pavilion. Nearby, Lady Hestia was tending to the coals in her hearth. She shrugged, and approached the goddess. Hestia turned around, and smiled at Annabeth. "Miss Chase, it's good to see you here," she said.

Annabeth smiled and bowed. "Lady Hestia, what happened here? Normally, everyone is up at this time, even Chiron."

Hestia smiled. "A little help from all of us from Olympus. Hypnos was feeling generous after you demigods gave him a cabin and a chance for his children to live equally with the Olympians. He decided to help you all get to sleep, and I think he will have you all sleep for the rest of the day," she said.

She smiled. "Oh, I see that you really are awake. I thought that this was a dream." Hestia looked around, and Connor was sucking his thumb. "Yup, I need to work on that."

"Lady Hestia, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked.

Hestia smiled. "Percy Jackson. I meant to give him a gift, but I cannot interfere directly with my champion, so I was hoping that you would send him my gift," she said.

Annabeth looked confused. "Why do you call him your champion?"

Hestia laughed. "You don't remember? Mr. Jackson gave me a purpose to even be around my brothers. I guard the hearth; I keep the peace in the family, Annabeth. Perseus gave me something to guard, you remember?"

She thought about it for a moment, and her eyes went wide. "He gave you the spirit of Hope. That's how he was able to yield to Luke's decision when Kronos invaded," she said.

Hestia smiled. "I will always honor him for that. Along with being the Goddess of the Hearth, I am also the guardian of Hope. I sense that one day, you will have to yield the same way Percy yielded to Luke. Until then, I hope Tyche blesses you," she said.

She pulled out a black box from the coals, and handed it to Annabeth. She looked confused, but before she could question it, Hestia silently told her to turn around. Her form started to glow, and Annabeth turned away as she assumed her true form. The glow died down, and Hestia disappeared.

Annabeth smiled. She was about to grab something to snack on, but she felt a little uncomfortable. She looked down, and it seems as though Hestia fixed her up a little bit. She was back in her camp shirt and denim jeans with Converse shoes. Her hair felt washed, and she felt like she ate a giant mint.

Annabeth shrugged it off, and grabbed a salad to go. She ran off to the Poseidon cabin, and knocked. The door slightly opened, and Percy appeared.

"Password?" Then he closed it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain, open the door," she called out.

He opened the door again. "Password?" Then he closed it again.

She banged on the door. "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

She heard laughing from the other side. "Who is it?" Percy called out.

"Seaweed Brain! I'll get Clarisse if you don't open up!" she said.

Percy and Grover cursed in Greek and in English. Percy opened the door wide open, and smiled. "Hey Wise Girl, how are you doing?"

She glared at him, and pecked him on the lips. "I hate it when you do that," she said.

Percy smiled. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Travis fell asleep while playing Call of Duty, so we have Monopoly, if you're up for it," he said.

She rolled her eyes, and Percy closed the door. "Thalia was just about to finish the game, so why not we let her take Nico down?"

Annabeth smirked and set her meal aside. "Oh, before I forget, Hestia wanted me to get you something," she said.

She handed him the box, and dropped it in his hands. He slowly opened the box, and inside was a coal and a note on the lid. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. The note was written in a very neat, Ancient Greek writing.

**I trust you enough, but remember that I will always be watching you.**

**-His favorite daughter**

Percy raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened and she blushed. "Percy, you remember what coal eventually makes, right?"

He nodded, and also blushed. He clutched the coal in his hand, and he smiled. "Thing's won't be easy for us, Wise Girl. Aphrodite will be pulling out all the stops," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "I will never give up, even if Aphrodite makes us go gaga over someone else," she said.

Percy smiled. "Swear of the River Styx?"

Annabeth nodded. "I swear of the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled outside the cabin. Thalia walked in with a handful of Monopoly money. "Nico doesn't stand a chance against me, especially when it comes to buying railroads," she said.

"You stole my money. I had way more than you!" Nico called out from the front room.

Percy and Annabeth smiled. "Girls v. boys?" she suggested.

Percy smiled. "Bring it on."

Together, they all rushed to the front room, and rearranged the game board. Travis was still asleep, and the gang battled it out while chatting like regular teenagers. Halloween was over, yet they did not know that Halloween left another curse and re-awakened an age-old evil. One war was over, another was barely beginning.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Might as well end it on a Percabeth note, so I hope you liked it. Thank you for your time, and remember, the poll closes on Friday.**

**Percy: And now it's time to go Trick-or-treating!**

**Annabeth: I'm actually excited. I hope Travis doesn't try anything.**

**Me: Where are you guys going to trick or treat?**

**Annabeth: Olympus. Apollo heard about it, and immediately volunteered Olympus to be the center of Halloween. Even Hades is allowed on the mountain for the celebration.**

**Me: Cool. You guys have fun, and I will see you all soon. Farewell, and Happy Halloween!**

**-Unknown**


End file.
